Rex Salazar and Spencer Hastings one-shot
by whitefire33
Summary: this is a one-shot between Rex and my OC Spencer during Season 3 when they're reunited...if you haven't read my story with Spencer, which isn't done, check it out to get a feel for who Spencer was before reading this version, it'll make it more shocking *DUN DUN DUNNNNNN* please leave a comment and like my story if you think it's worth continuing the original story or adding here


hi

hope this makes up for the fact i haven't posted anything in a while

this came to mind thanks to a conversation i had with a friend of mine and i felt i needed this out here to the public so i can feel a little accomplished

it's a pretty rough draft since i wrote it in one sitting but i hope you like it

**ALSO BE WARNED - this is farrrrr into the future - like season 3 stuff, where i'm not even done with season 1 material,YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Rex had recently come back from his six-month gap through time. Unbeknownst to him, a lot besides Black Knight taking over Providence happened. When White was officially kicked out of office, Bobo's replica robot and Spencer were suggested to say with the new Providence as spies for White, Six, and Holiday. Things went well as Spencer didn't have to do much to stay in the loop in Providence. Black Knight saw Spencer's powers as a valuable asset, especially with their new system of dealing with rebelling E.V.O.s. Spencer started to become resistant as she didn't like forcing the E.V.O.s, even without their collars, into cells with fire whips. Black Knight was at first obliging to Spencer's need to switch duties but then began to see her as a liability; one that Black could no longer control. After keeping a good eye on her for a while, Black realized that whenever Spencer talked with Bobo, it wasn't to him completely. She then figured out Spencer's betrayal and before Spencer could deliver the warning to draw her out of Providence soon, Black captured Spencer and tried collaring her. Spencer of course put up a valiant fight and Black found that she could not be controlled with a simple collar; the only way to keep her under wraps and get valuable information out of Spencer to help Black Knight's needs was to break Spencer - literally. By the time White Knight and Six recovered Spencer, she was in a holding cell, completely torn apart, just barely hanging on for her life before finally collapsing in Six's arms when he found her.<p>

White and him quickly brought Spencer back to their makeshift hideaway and impatiently waited for Holiday to tend to her wounds. Unfortunately, Spencer's right arm was broken in so many places, it was beyond repair. And since Spencer had not awoken yet, Holiday made the drastic decision to amputate the limp ligament.

Once Spencer came too, it was too late for her to argue against the rash decision. Holiday felt guilty for a while but Spencer and her soon came to an understanding once Spencer realized she needed Holiday's help to rehabilitate her, since Spencer was indeed a righty. Learning to write again was probably Spencer's hardest struggle, right before facing the fact she couldn't dance anymore or be of much help in taking back Providence.

White was getting more and more fed up with Spencer's lack of participation that they weren't on good terms. Six had been trying to push Spencer back to her normal limits in training, but even Six knew not to push someone who was beaten to being less than a shell of their former self.  
>However, right before Spencer decided she was going to upright and leave White and the team, she heard news from Bobo that Rex was back.<p>

There had been many misleading missions that always turned up empty handed, either from listening to rumors from Providence or word of mouth on the street. To hear actual recorded evidence like Robo-Bobo showed was unheard of but not un-welcomed.

Spencer immediately flashed back to when Rex first disappeared, it seemed like a whole life time ago for her but it was still crystal clear in her mind. Spencer was trapped right in Breach's uncontrollable vortex like he was when suddenly Rex grabbed her, face unreadable, and then slamming his lips onto her mouth in one swift motion. It caught Spencer so off guard she couldn't react, not even to when Rex said what was thought to be his last words to her, "I'll be seeing you." And then he pushed her out of the way, back into Six's waiting arms and he held her back as Rex a moment later vanished. To say Spencer was devastated by his disappearance would be an understatement. He feelings were just beginning to blossom with Spencer's realizing. She had been tentative to ever approach Rex after he had a touching moment and bonded quickly with Beverly, Holiday's younger sister. But Spencer soon realized that she still had a special place in Rex's life and decided she wouldn't be so defeated. She definitely felt like life slapped her across the face once he was gone.

Despite her reluctance to leave after hearing the news, she did not attend the rescue party to get Rex back and out of Providence's hands. Spencer heard him down the hall from her makeshift cablecar bedroom before seeing him and she immediately froze in place, but continued to read one of the many beaten up books she's managed to uncover while wandering the new headquarters' many vacant offices and old file cabinets.

She wasn't shocked when his head suddenly popped out sideways in her vision. What took her by surprise was the big grin he had on his face to seeing her. And you want to know the first thing she said to her? "I like the new hairstyle. Suits this new rebellious movement." Spencer was so shocked but she couldn't help but laugh hoarsely, as it felt almost unnatural after so long of not laughing at anything, finding less amusement in Bobo's actions, less humor from television, less humor from watching Holiday and Six fail-flirt.

The conversation only got worse from there however, as Spencer was about to turn from facing him with her profile to him, left side showing, she suddenly froze in place and her face immediately fell and she was back to being pale and looking down at her book.

"Whoa, never seen you so serious, Spence." The nickname almost brought a smile to her face. "What's gotten into you, I was expecting something more the lines of a huge hug from you. Or was that me just getting ahead of myself."

"You haven't changed a bit." Spencer finally said.

"Oh yeah, you should know, even though I've been gone for six months, it's only felt like minutes for me." That new bit of information had Spencer turn her attention back to Rex again as she could tell he was struggling with describing what his situation was. "Now can I get that hug?"

"I'm afraid you won't like my hug."

"What are you talking about? I mean don't tell Noah but you give way better hugs than him."

"Trust me…" She finally got up from her seat on her bed and faced him completely and it took a while for him to realize that something major was missing. "It wouldn't be the same." Besides his natural tan complexion, he was almost as pale as Spencer was, even more now that Spencer's face paled further at seeing Rex's shocked face. They didn't move closer to each other for a moment, as they continued to look at everything besides their faces again. Suddenly Rex tentatively reached out his fingers but stopped before touching Spencer, and then with the same arm wrapped her in a hug gently but with enough force to startle Spencer slightly, as she yet again got another flashback at what her life used to be like. Rex always had a way of making her feel better, not even with a hug, that was just a bonus.

"I can't believe this…I'm, I'm so sorry…they, they didn't tell me." Rex sputtered out as he tightened his grip slightly on Spencer, until finally Spencer got the message and loosely put her arm around Rex's torso. "I mean I guess they tried to tell me, but I was just, I just got distracted…" She felt Rex playing with her short hair suddenly, remembering a conversation when Spencer almost burned her hair off and asked her why she didn't cut it, and it brought memories once again back into Spencer's mind. "Are you okay?"

"Three months ago, no." Spencer sighed after a moment. She gently loosened her already loose grip on Rex's body and pressed lightly against his chest. He barely hesitated to let her go, thinking he was hurting her somehow but she tapped it lightly and then withdrew, even though she didn't really want to. "I guess today's a better day than usual." Spencer gave her best effort to crack a smile, but she found it strained her muscles on her face too much and gave up quickly, before wrapping her arm around her body and turning away from him. "I'm sorry if this is such a shock to you. A lot's happened since you've gone." She met his eyes for only half a second it seemed before she was looking at her hand that grabbed a strand of short auburn hair. "I only cut my hair so I wouldn't worry about tying it up anymore, to be honest." Spencer tried cracking a joke again, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Rex as he continued to say nothing, so Spencer didn't bother turning around. She felt her stomach drop and her heart squeeze tightly as she felt all hope leaving her. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't think I'm the Spencer you remember." She sighed grimly as she sat on her bed again and curled her legs into her chest, quickly sulking and breathing slower than normal to stop the burn of tears from coming down her face. She didn't think she could ruin their reunion more by crying but she didn't want to risk it either.

"What? You thought a few changes would bother me?" He asked as he silently sat down on the other end of her bed, not knowing what to do at the very moment. "What really bothered me was that you didn't come to kick some Providence butt to save me." Rex laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood a bit, but when he saw it didn't work, he diverted his attention from Spencer's hidden expression due to hair in her face to scratching his head and examining her room a bit. "That's, going to be weird saying from now on…" Hearing that Rex was expecting to see Spencer there reminded her of everything she wasn't anymore.

"Rex…" She didn't mean to sound so hurt as she began to talk, but she could tell that it sounded bad when Rex squeaked on top of the bed to get closer to her and place a hand on her leg gently. "It's not that I didn't want to see you; but this rescue trip wasn't news to me." "We've done this before, looking for you. To be honest, I'd given up hope on finding you, thinking you'd finally come around once I was old and gray and that catching you up on everything would be a waste." "Now that you're here, nothing seems to be real anymore."

"They really missed out on filling me in." Rex sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose exaggeratedly. "So I'm hoping you were out looking for me on the other trips though, right?"  
>"Of course I was." Spencer said quickly, but after her outburst she controlled her breath and then began talking again. "Though not for the last two trips I'm not gonna lie…that's around the time…well…" She looked at her shoulder before looking away from it just as quickly and made the tough decision to look into his eyes. Seeing them now after so long was so strange, he literally looked the same from the day she last saw him, which in his eyes, wasn't too far ago. But to see that Rex didn't have the defeated feeling that she knew was in his eyes and slightly covered up black marks under her eyes slightly saddened her. "I also started to give up hope on seeing you again. I don't want to say I started moving on, but I started to focus on other things."<p>

"Oh…" His hand drifted away from her leg and Spencer suddenly looked up at Rex's tone. He looked hopeful, for what Spencer didn't know, but seeing the light leave his eyes she knew he misinterpreted what she meant; wanting to quickly clear the air.

"I don't think you know what I mean." Spencer said as she finally looked his way, though this time Rex was slightly giving her the no-eye-contact-gag she was just pulling.

"I don't know if I want to—"

"I was planning on leaving the team." She interrupted him and then he finally met her eyes.

"What?" Rex finally spewed out after a long beat. Spencer sighed before explaining.

"I didn't feel useful anymore. I was a bother to White, Six was starting to lose it too with me once I couldn't keep up on training, and Holiday…we were on a bad note after this," Spencer pretended to wiggle her right arm but she ended up just shaking most of her torso and looking weird, "since she made the ultimate decision while I was out, but I feel like I've failed her too." Spencer then looked from Rex's shocked expression to something behind him and he soon followed her gaze to an overstuffed black duffle. "I was just about finished packing that too."

"You were serious?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded as she looked at him one more time before getting up to take the duffel and stuff it lazily into a drawer where she used to keep her clothes. "Like I said, I'm not who I used to be." She grunted as she struggled to close the drawer with her left hip. Once she got it closed, she rubbed her hip tenderly but didn't move back to the bed. She decided she was best suited leaning against the drawer, facing slightly away from Rex as she rested her arm over her torso since she couldn't cross her arms like she used to. "I'm no fighter anymore, my warrior spirit's diminished, my powers aren't exactly working properly with my arm gone." She thought back to another training session with Six where she tried forming a fireball in her hand but suddenly her shoulder and t-shirt sleeve were on fire. Apparently, as Six and Holiday tried explaining it, Spencer's body is still instinctively sending power through her arm. But even with Rex's confused expression, Spencer didn't bother explain the long and rather painful experience and carried on with her already thought up rant. "So what was the point in sticking around?"

"And where were you planning on going?"

"I was thinking of calling up my aunt and uncle." Spencer admitted with a shrug. "I lived with them briefly when first joining Providence, so I don't think they'd mind again until I got my own place with my own money."

"So you haven't called them yet?"

"No, but I was planning on it."

"Good." Hearing Rex said that with affirmation threw Spencer off and she had no choice but to look at him oddly.

"Good?" She asked with sarcasm this time.

"You won't be calling them." Spencer sighed when she saw how serious Rex was beginning to look, and she wasn't in the mood for a lecture. She's gotten plenty of those from the rest of the team.

"Rex—"

"NO." Rex countered sternly as he got up from the bed and stood up two feet away from Spencer, though she could still feel rage and some sort of bottled up confidence rising up and smacking her in the face. "I'm not going to let you walk out on this team, we're all we have left." Rex continued with amazing confidence that almost blew Spencer away. Hearing him talk like that reminded her of how Rex would get when he wanted to save all the E.V.O.s captured and giving them a chance to go home to their past lives, even past families. "So what if this has been a pretty bad year? You're still Spencer and no matter what you think this team needs you. All Holiday talks about and cries over is you, would you feel happy knowing that she would continue doing that after you left?" Spencer hadn't realized Holiday had been crying over her suffering but didn't speak up as Rex was certainly on a roll. "Six only pushes you because he wants you to be happy again. Seeing you not be cocky and sometimes reckless, his words not mine, is unnatural! Unnatural." Rex repeated. "And who gives a shit what White thinks, he's a stubborn ass and you know it, he'll just have to deal with you improving and you'll bounce back in no time." At this point, Spencer had her head down, short auburn walls covering her face from Rex's view as she said nothing but started to shake slightly, though not being noticed by Rex. "Please, Spencer, don't ever think of leaving again. Ever." Hearing this is what eventually got Spencer to stop shaking and suddenly listening to her heart skip a beat momentarily at the sound of Rex's small plea. She hadn't heard him so sincere since he said goodbye to her all those months ago.

"You say some pretty stupid things sometimes…" Spencer looked up with a shaky voice at Rex, and though her eyes were reluctantly blurred with falling tears, she didn't bother to wipe them. Immediately after seeing how upset she was, Rex took a step forward and started rambling about things Spencer wasn't yet processing until she reached up with her good hand, pulled on his usual dusty jacket and gently kissed him to shut him up, which did almost immediately.

Though the moment didn't last long as Spencer's breath had already been shaky, she pulled back slowly and then rested her head on Rex's collarbone.

"I think that's what I missed most about you." She said as her voice sounded less shaky and almost sounded amused, but silent tears continued to roll down her face and onto Rex. He didn't move at first but it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms protectively around her and press her closer to his chest. He himself was feeling a little giddy at the surprise kiss Spencer had just given him; but it gave him hope that the Spencer he knew and had come to care for deeply was waiting to pop out again.

* * *

><p>please leave a comment on what you think of the one-shot<p>

also i hope to be posting stuff for my other stories soon, hope this is all right for now... ^^;


End file.
